Inertial filters which make use of the inertia of particulate matter in a fluid passing through the filter to separate the particulate matter from the fluid are well known. These types of filters have a series of generally arcuate baffle plates arranged within a housing such that the longitudinal edges of the plates overlap defining a fluid passageway having at least two opposite directed bends per pair of baffle plates.
As a fluid passes through the fluid passageway and negotiates the bends, the fluid velocity at the outer margin of the bend is greater than the fluid velocity at the inner margin of the bend. This difference in velocity coupled with the change in direction of the fluid urges particulate matter in the fluid towards the outer margin of the bend. When the fluid negotiates an oppositely directed bend, the fluid velocity is reduced and the particulate matter is precipitated out and collected, usually in channels towards the bottom edge of the housing, for removal.
In many cases the velocity of fluid at the inner margin of the bend is not sufficiently low to enable small particles like water or fat droplets to precipitate out. This reduces the efficiency of the filter.